Por la Eternidad
by AkikoSamaN
Summary: Ok....dificl...entren y vean!


HOLAAAA!...bueno, mi primer fic de Orphen y Cleo...¬¬ en realidad mi primer fic publicado en la verdad...q emocion! ...no sean muy crueles conmigo!...¬¬pero manden reviews!

JEJEJE...bueno chiiquis..las dejo con el fic...espero q les guste!...AH! la cancion es de Ricardo Arjona...T.T rete triste!

Dedicado a: Shingryu-san, Alex-Dono, Misao-chan, Aquarius-no-kari, Verito, Lady Edo, Canuto!...¬¬ me olvido de la gente che! Mala memoria!...Asami-chan, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Alcione!...si me olvido de laguien perdonenmen.,..¬¬pero q si no lo subo ahora...jamas lo hare!

Disclaimer: (¬¬ no se como se escribe) Majutsushi Orphe no me pertenece...¬¬porque si asi fuese...T.T

Por la eternidad…

-No se que que te refieres…-

-Sabes a que me refiero…y perfectamente…la besaste…-

-Mj…-

-Lo…hiciste?...-

-Cleo…yo-

-No me vengas con rodeos y dime de una maldita vez…-

-Si…la besé-

Cleo sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a este dolor desde que lo conoció…aun no entraba en su razón como a el le importara tan poco lo que ella sintiera…

-Orphen…siento mucho insmicuirme en tu vida…no tengo porque hacerlo, perdóname…-

-C-Cleo…pero q dices?-

-Yo…Orphen…-

-Ya dime!-

-Bueno-Bueno…-

-Ah nunca dejaras de ser esa niña tonta…-

Los ojos de Cleo se achicaron, expresando la sorpresa del comentario, sabia desde siempre q el solo la veía como a una niña…alguien q estorbaba y que solo estaba con ellos por haber sido en algún momento la dueña de las tres joyas que le salvaron el pellejo a Azalea.

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,_  
_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._

Cleo lo observo por unos segundos...hasta que se percato de q el la miraba fijamente tambien.

-Y...no ibas a decirme algo?-

-Si, pero prefiero no decirtelo, ni hoy ni nunca-

-Eh?-

-No importa, no te preocupes-

-Cleo..no te entiendo, niña...me haces un escandalo por que esa mujer me beso y despues no me dices que te pasa-

-Ya...no molestes...no te lo voy a decir...nunca-

-Bueno...como quieras!-

Ambos caminaron directamente al campamento, donde Magic y Licoris los esperaban. Se habian ido a hablar por unos minutos y ya habian vuelto.

-Maestro...hemos hecho la cena...venga acerquese a comer-

-Si, alli vamos Magic-

Pero Orphen miro de reojo a Cleo quien le devolvio una sonrisa.

Tenia la leve sensacion de q algo malo se ceñia sobre ellos, el temia por la seguridad de cierta jovencita, no porque le importara lo que le podria sucederele, sino porque Magic y Licoris no le perdonarian jamas q algo le sucediese.

La noche llego mas rapido de lo q se imaginaban, la oscuridad solo se veia corrompida por pequeños restos de fuego que quedaban en la fogata.

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.

Orphen no podia dormir, no tenia sueño. Pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de cierta muchachita que no podia dormir.

Cleo habia hecho su cama lejos de ellos, algo que los sorprendio, pero no le dijeron nada por miedo a alguna reaccion mala de su parte.

El hechicero se acerco al cuerpo de la jovencita. Observo con detenimiento su cuerpo. Cleo, debido al calor que ya amenazaba la epoca, solo tenia sobre su cuerpo un corto vestido de color celeste palido, que llegaba a las rodillas.

Orphen sintio una incomodidad en la boca del estomago al ver esa imagen. Cleo estaba destapada y el calor mostraba pequeñas gotas de sudor que a Orphen se le hacian apetecibles, sobre todo al ver el camino que recorrian. Las cristalinas gotitas de sudor aparecian en el pecho de Cleo y bajaban de vez en cuando por el nacimiento de sus pechos.

"Asi realmente te ves...hermosa" los pensamientos de Orphen no dadan credito a sus deseos. No podia creer que esa niña le atrayese de esa manera...

Queria besarla..

Queria que ella le correspondiese...

Queria que le dijera que lo quieria, como el habia aprendido a hacerlo...

"Pero que demonios estoy pensando!"...

"Pero...ella se ve tan..."

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por pequeñas suplicas q una dulce y cariñosa voz hizo llegar a sus oidos.

Cleo tenia el entrecejo fruncido y el sudor que habia llevado a Orphen a sus mas oscuras fantasias ahora lo estaban preocupando, su temperatura parecia subir reciprocamente con sus suplicas...

"A quien demonios le suplicas, Cleo?"

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.

La voz de Cleo se hallaba entrecortada y con una claro dejo de tristeza y dolor.

-No...no lo soporto..me duele...ayudenmen...-

"Cleo"penso Orphen sumamente preocupado por las palabras de la jovencita que ahora estrujaba con fuerza la colcha que la envolvia.

-Me duele...me duele mucho...Orphen detente...-

Esa ultima frase lo hizo pedazos. ¿Que demonios soñaba ella con el para hacerla sufrir de esa manera?

-Cleo...-dijo al fin

-Quiero...morir...-

El rostro de Orphen se oscurecio al escuchar esas palabras...¿Acaso ella realmente deseaba morir? Una vez escucho decir a Chaildman q una persona dormida siempre decia lo que despierta no podia...

-Tu no moriras...- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Me quiero...ir...no lo...soporto...me duele...-

Cleo estrujaba con tanta fuerza la colcha q su mano estaba tomando un color morado, la sangre no circulaba, esa significaba que lo que fuere que estubiese soñando, realmente era horrible.

"Como hago, Cleo?...Dime como hago para calmar tu dolor?"

-Matame...Orphen...-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso...no iba a permitir que siguiese sufriendo...no mas...ella no lo merecia, siempre estubo conciente de lo que ella sentia, pero jamas deparo cuanto la hacia sufrir, con todo su desprecio, con todos esos deseos de volver con Azales...ahora, recien ahora lo entendia...

Una luz amarilla muy clara rodeo el cuerpo de Cleo y lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro...lentamente su cuerpo levitaba unos escasos milimetros por el suelo...

Orphen no salia de su sorpresa...que estaba pasandole?...sus respuestas tuvieron una rapida respuesta...

La figura de una mujer aparecio delante de el, aunque no parecia percatarse de su presencia...alta, de cabellos largos negros-rojizos, una mirada gelida, malevola...de color sangre...un vestido con escote prominente y tajos a los costados...de color negro.

-Cleo...vamonos- su voz...seductora...pero repleta de maldad...llegando a congelar el ambiente caluroso con una siemple palabra

-Tu no te llevaras a Cleo..-

-Tu mejor callate...si me la llevo..es por tu culpa, estupido hechicero-

-que?-

-Si, todo lo que esta niña sufre en su cuerpo, no mas q lo que sufre su alma...por ti-

-Eso no puede ser verdad...ella no es tan debil-

-Ella no es debil...pero es un ser humano...por lo tanto tiene un limite, y tu lo has sobrepasdo-

-Explicate-

-Cleo y yo hace un tiempo de nos conocemos...una noche luego de una caceria de almas muy apetitosa, escuche q alguien me llamaba...q alguien suplicaba desaparecer...y fue alli q la encontre, sentada a las orillas de un lago, con una hermoso vestido lila transparente, estaba dandose un baño...pero eso no ocultaba la tristeza de su corazon...me conto todo...por lo q tome la desicion de albergarme en su cuerpo hasta q llegase el momento de llevarmela...-

-Tu no vas a llevartela, ¿Me oyes?-

-¿Y acaso a ti te importa lo q le suceda?-

-Ella es muy importante para mi...y nada ni nadie la arrebatara de mi lado...-

-¿Tan seguro estas?...-

-Por supuesto...-

-Muy bien, entonces te mostrare algo...-

-¿Que?-

-Veras con tus propios ojos el dolor que le causas...para luego sentirlo en carne propia...-

Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.

El cuerpo de Cleo comenzo a retorcerse lentamente, su semblante solo demostraba dolor, tristeza y mucha angustia...sus manos se aferraban a su vestido de dormir con fuerza...y de su boca salian frases...que destrozaban su alma poco a poco...

-Quiero morir...Dejenmen morir...Ya no soporto este dolor...Por favor...Quiero desaparecer...-

Orphen miraba horrorizado la escena...jamas penso...

-Orphen...basta...ya basta...no ha sido suficiente aun...bas...ta-

Todo se detubo a su alrededor...ahora el sentia ese dolor en su cuerpo, lo sentia penetrando en su carne, en su alma. Ahora lo entendia...era esto...como podia ser q ella lo resistiese...como ella podria tener tanta fuerza...incluso mas q el, mucha mas q el...nunca hubiese pasado desarpercibido todo ese dolor...o acaso ella jamas lo demostraba?...acaso ella preferia sufrir de esa manera sola?...nunca entendio muy bien a Cleo...pero siempre q ella le regalaba una sonrisa el sentia su cuerpo temblar...siempre q ella estaba sola, alejada y con una mirada triste el sentia un golpe en el pecho, justo en el centro, q por momentos no lo dejaba respirar...

Ahora estaba de cuclillas tomandose de sus brazos para no desfallecer...tratanto de q con su magia algo de ese dolor desapareciera...pero en vano el intento, esa interminable tortura no finalizaba...y Cleo no parecia estar mejor, ahora sollozaba clamando su muerte...el tambien desearia morir a sufrir de esa manera...fue entonces cuando un sin fin de imagenes de Cleo, el y diversas situaciones pasaban por sus ojos...todos aquellos momentos especiales q pasaron juntos, todas las veces q rieron juntos...todas las veces q ella le salvo, y q el la salvo...la vez en q el casi la golpea...la vez cuando ella le otorgo ese cristal de color rojo, deseandole suerte con Azalea...cuando ella desaparece...no, momento, eso no sucedio...no habia sucedido nunca eso...

"Pero sucedera..." una pequeña voz en su cabeza adelantaba sus miedos...era lo q mas temia, e iba suceder tarde o temprano...

Como el besaba a esa mujer de cabellos rojos...en ese momento sintio algo en su interior quebrarse en miles de pedazos...algo q moria en su interior...vacio...dolor...lagrimas...tristeza...y esa imagen rondando en su memoria...

"Ahora experimentas lo q ella recuerdad...lo q ella siente..." maldita vocecilla!

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Cleo, aun seguia sufriendo...aun seguia estrujando se vestido...aun.

-Como...detengo esto?-

-Ya es muy tarde para acordarse de ello...-

-Pero...-

-Ella me pertenece...y tu asi lo quisistes...-

-Claro q no!-

-Me vas a negar q tu no incitastes esto?-

-...-

-Tu y solo tu tienen la culpa de lo q ella siente...si a eso se le puede decir sentiemiento...-

-Nunca...Jamas...mi intencion nunca fue latimarla...-

-Pero lo hicistes!-

-Pero jamas quise!-

-...Orphen...-

Esa era la voz de Cleo...

-...No lo soporto mas...-

Esa era su voz...

-...Ya..no...mas...por...fa...vor...-

Esa era su voz apagandose lentamente...para dar paso a un grito que desgarro su alma...y un destello q cego sus ojos...

-CLEOOOOO!-

Y asi...el hechicero negro perdio lo que mas amo en el mundo...por no haberse dado cuenta...pero...

-Cleo...se ha ido?-

-No del todo...hay algo en ella q sigue latiendo...algo en ella no permite q su alma descanse en paz en mis manos-

-...Que?...-

-Todo eso q sentistes no la deja irse de este mundo...porq ese dolor la ata a ti ahora...porq es ese dolor el q expresa todo lo q significas para ella-

-Hay alguna manera de hacerla regresar...?-

-Si-

-Dimela!-

-Solo si tu deseas que ella vuelva...ella lo hara...solo espera tu llamado...que tu voz pronuncie su nombre...llamandola...a q vuelva a tu lado...-

Orphen entendio a la perfeccion lo q esa mujer le quiso decir, por lo q no perdio mas tiempo y se dedico a elaborar un conjuro...el mas antiguo...el mas poderoso...

Tomo el cuerpo de Cleo en sus brazos...y debajo de sus pies se formo un extraño circulo...extraños y elaborados simbolo aparecieron tambien.

Concentro toda su fuerza en los recuerdos q ella le habia transimitido...he intentaba cambiarlos por su punto de vista..demostrandole a su alma, la de su amada Cleo...que el siempre la considero...que siempre la tuvo en cuenta...que pasara lo q pasara..ella siempre seria su prioridad...que ella siempre seria...suya...por la eternidad...

-Ahora que ya lo sabes...que has desnudado mi alma...mi corazon...todo mi ser te pertenece...regresaras?...volveras a dedicarme esas sonrisas que hacian q mis piernas temblaran al verla, a pesar de esconderlo...regresaras a cuidarme como solo tu sabes hacerlo?...regresar...amor mio?...mi Cleo...regresa...-

La determinacion en su voz hizo desaparcer el miedo de confensar sus mas oscuros y ocultos sentimientos, aquellos q por tanto tiempo habian dormido en lo mas profundo de su ser...pero q ahora le pertenian a una sola mujer...a esa niña que sin pensarlo ocupo su corazon...derribando barreras que con tanto esfuerzo habia construido...ablandando ese bloque de hielo que tenia por corazon...ahora todo su ser le pertenecia a Cleo...por la eternidad...

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que es buena suerte,  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.  
Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota, es lo que siento y a quién le importa.  
Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._

Las palabras hicieron efecto. La mujer desaparecio...regalandole una calida mirada al hechicero y una sonrisa a la recien llegada...

Cleo se movio un poco en los brazos de Orphen...

-No te muevas...- le ordeno

-Me quiero bajar...-

-Pues no lo haras...porque yo...no voy a soltarte...jamas...-

Cleo se sorpendio por el comentario, pero un sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas al enfrentar el rostro de Orphen...una sonrisa demasiado sexy surcaba sus labios...un brillo inusual rebosaba de sus ojos...y sus brazos sostenian con impetu la fragilidad de Cleo...

Los labios de Orphen se hallaron extrañamente cerca de los de Cleo...respiraba sobre ellos...ella se estremecia al sentir eso, le daba cosquillas...el le sonrio aun mas sexy y finalizo la distancia corta pero molesta entre sus labios...la beso con dulzura...luego con mucho fervor...como quieriendo dejarle en claro que jamas la dejaria sola, que nunca mas ese dolor albegaria su alma...luego la besaba con una pasion que ninguno de los paso por desapercibida...pidio permiso y ella le permitio saborear su boca...su interior...se divertia con la inexperta lengua de su ahora amante eterna...le agradaba mucho el sonrojo en las mejillas de Cleo al separarse de ella muy brevemente...estaba agitada...el tambien...por lo q Orphen aprovecho para aspirar un poco de aire y volver a besarla...y asi...por la eternidad.


End file.
